


Hot Fuzz

by jaegersaint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Policeman!Eren, mafia boss!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersaint/pseuds/jaegersaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Eren finally bites off more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. I just punched it out to put on the Ereri tag on Tumblr because I was getting real tired of all the drama over there. In any case, I hope you enjoy it. Sadly unbeta'd, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors.

 

If someone had told Eren all those years ago that he would one day find himself suspended from a metal bar in his own handcuffs, bottom half exposed, cock ring clamped firmly around his penis and his own baton shoved halfway up his ass, perhaps he would have taken his dad’s med school suggestion a little more seriously.  
  
He bites firmly down on his tongue, a last-ditch effort to stop the groan trying to force its way out of his mouth as he feels the heat of the baton driving deeper inside him.  
  
“Hey now, don’t be shy,” a voice murmurs against his ear, low and vicious as a tiger’s purr. “We’re good friends, aren’t we? Isn’t this what you wanted, to come and play with the big boys?” Long fingers reach down and press against his balls, sending static skittering across his body. A moan spills from his mouth again, and he curses himself bitterly for coming apart in the hands of the man he’s been hunting down from the moment he joined the force.  
  
“If you think I’m just going to let you walk out of here like— _hnnghh_ —like you own this damn city, you can go fuck yourself, you arrogant scum.”  
  
The man laughs, breath puffing hotly against Eren’s neck. “See, this is why you’re my favourite.” He pulls the baton halfway out, drawing a hiss from Eren as he feels his muscles contracting around the space it leaves behind.  
  
“You’re just _so_. _Much_. _Fun_ ,” the man says, each word punctuated with Eren’s cries as the baton is plunged inside him repeatedly. The man doesn’t let up, simply continues until the dank air around them echoes with Eren’s moans and the squelch of his insides as he’s filled to the brim again and again.  
  
Eren is practically sobbing now, the dull burn inside him turning to molten fire as the baton brushes against his prostate. His whole body trembles with the need for release, for that blasted ring to come off his painfully engorged cock, and at last he musters up what little strength he has left and grits out the words that will bring him relief.  
  
“I…I need to come. Dammit, just let me _come_.”  
  
The man’s hand stills at the sound of his voice. He pulls the baton out until all but the tip is nudging against Eren’s entrance, and if he thought he was desperate a moment ago, this loss of contact drives him to the very brink of insanity.  
  
“Now, now, Eren. Remember what we talked about before? Be a good boy and say it just like we practiced, ok?”  
  
Eren’s voice comes out breathy and faint, barely louder than a whisper.

“Please, sir. Please let me come.”  
  
He feels the man’s smile against his neck, and suddenly the ring is off, the baton is buried to the hilt inside him and the world goes white behind his eyelids as he screams and screams through his release.  
  
It feels like eons before his heartbeat returns to normal and he’s able to open his eyes once more. The man - Levi, as he’s come to be known - stands before him, eyes smouldering dangerously in the dim glow of the fluorescent light. His arm is outstretched, the baton pointed right at Eren’s lips.

“You did so well, Eren. Consider this your reward. Open your mouth for me, won’t you? I’ll bet you taste delicious.”  
  
Eren’s eyes travel down the length of the baton, still glistening from his own moistness. They take in Levi’s face, his parted lips, the light flush barely staining his cheekbones. They rake across his body, the ripple of his muscles visible even through his shirt, before finally settling between his legs, at the prominent bulge tenting his impeccably tailored pants.  
  
“I said open up, Eren.”  
  
He licks his lips, eyes meeting Levi’s once more.  
  
“Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course my first ever work of fan fiction would be smut


End file.
